The Diary
by always145kh
Summary: On April 9, 2056, archaeologist Edna Walters found a diary of a young girl seemingly around the age of 5 or 6. The diaries talk about another world where she is a servant to what she called Shadow men. Edna took the diary of the girl and sent it back in time to the present for us to read. Here is the diary day-by-day. Will be updated every midnight, Pacific Standard Time.
1. Day 1

Saturday, February 20, 2016

Dear Diary,

When I returned home from school to my Grandpa's place. I noticed that the door to the basement was open. It was never open! Grandpa always forbid me from going there. But he promised me ice-cream today. I didn't know where he was!

I entered the basement and found him talking to the bookshelf. I came closer, I realized that he was actually talking to an open door. I'm not sure what he had in there but it sure was bright!

As I came even closer, he yelled at me.

"Go away!" His voice was like glass shattering in a quiet restaurant. And afterwards, I realized the commotion that was there. Voices taunted Grandpa, all suggesting the same deal.

"We'll let you go free if we get the girl."

"It's a life for a life. The girl or you."

"She's much more pure. Innocent."

"Let us have her, you'll be free."

"What idiot gives away his life for another?"

I was shaking. I hoped that Grandpa wouldn't let them have me. But, I saw Grandpa nod his head and the bright white mist in the closet leaped out, rushing at me! But then a boy who seemed to be around 17 years old stepped in front of them.

"I claim her." He said, "You all have many human servants to clean up your large estates. I have only a wolf and a snake. I claim her."

Honestly, I was almost more scared of him than the others, because you have to be a bigger monster to scare away other monsters. Also, all older kids are scary!

The white mist began to mutter amongst themselves before slowly dissipating into nothing. When I looked around, it was just me, the 17-year-old and my Grandpa. The 17-year-old looked at my Grandpa and Grandpa started scrambling up the stairs to escape.

Then the boy looked at me and I noticed that his eyes are really blue! Really blue and really pretty! Without smiling, he walked over to me and picked me up, cradling me against his black T-shirt. I couldn't see anything except for his T-shirt! The wind picked up and I could feel goosebumps appear on my skin. My blond hair whipped around and I'm pretty sure it must've hit his face once or twice. When the wind calmed down, he dropped me.

I hit the floor on my back and it hurt for a long time. I crawled up and looked around. We were in a prison. There were bars on one side and grey wall on the others. I was scared. Then, he made a notebook appear out of nowhere and handed it to me.

"You will write in this every day to keep track of time and how long you've been here. Today is Saturday, February 20, 2016. Get started." With that he vanished and I immediately started copying down the date. And there! I'm done with today's diary!

Now, I just have to sit here.

Sincerely,

Jenny

 **Question: If you had the choice to give up your life or someone else's, whose life would you give up?**


	2. Day 2

Sunday, February 21, 2016

Dear Diary,

When I woke up today, I noticed that the prison door was open. I immediately ran towards it and saw a hallway just outside. I rushed down the hall and found the boy from yesterday lounging on a black sofa, staring at the ceiling. He didn't look at me, but he seemed to know I was there. Then he started giving me orders and bossing me around.

"The kitchen is down that hall and to the left," he said, "Go there and make tea. Then bring it here."

He's mean. The last time I tried to make tea for Grandpa, I ended up with hot water spilled all over my dress. I am _not_ going to make tea for him!

"No! Hot water is dangerous!" I said, "Besides, I don't know how to make tea." I mumbled the last part.

He smiled, but it was scary! It almost seemed like he would eat me up if I don't obey him! He stood and walked over to me. I backed up until I was pressed up against the wall. Why were the walls so cold? It was like metal or something. I looked up at him, scared. Then he reached down and grabbed my hand.

I instinctively pulled back because his hand was so cold and pale. "Why is your hand so cold?" I asked quietly. He didn't respond. Instead, he pulled me down the hall and then walked into the kitchen. The whole way, he stared straight ahead, almost like he couldn't believe that he had to show me down the hall.

The kitchen was tiny, with only a stove with a tea kettle on it. The room was about the size of a walk-in closet. Too small for a kitchen.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He just smirked and turned on the stove.

"What are you most scared of?" He asked back. Why did he give me a question rather than answering me?

"What's your name?" I repeated. He turned around and looked at me.

"You can call me Julian." Julian? I was expecting some weird monster name like Bluey for his eyes or Snowy for his hair.

"Is that your name?" I asked skeptically.

"I didn't say that was my name. I said that you can call me that."

"What's your name then?" I asked. Then on impulse I added, "Is it Snowy?"

He raised an eyebrow with a sliver of a smile and then turned back towards the stove and placed the tea kettle on it.

"I'm going to call you Snowy. Okay?" I said, liking the name more each second. He didn't respond, instead just watching the tea kettle heat up.

Then the kettle began to whistle as if it was playing music! It was a really nice sound! I leaned my head against Snowy's waist and smiled. He really wasn't as scary as I originally thought he was.

He leaned down and picked me up until I could see the kettle from above.

"This is how you make tea." He said. Holding me in one arm, he used to other to turn off the heat. He plucked a teapot out of thin air and placed it on a counter I swear wasn't there a second ago. Then two teacups appeared on the counter. Without Snowy even lifting a finger, the tea kettle lifted and poured hot water into the teacups and the teapot.

Dried green leaves appeared out of nowhere and dropped into the teapot. I thought there was water in there from when the kettle poured it, but when I looked again, the water was gone! Then, I looked a third time to make sure, and the water was back! Shocked, I looked at Snowy, but he was focused on the tea making. I ignored the rest of the process, instead just staring at his hair and eyes. Finally, he looked at me.

"Shouldn't you be staring at the tea to learn how to brew it rather than staring at me?" He asked. I blushed and stared at the tea for the rest of the time, not really paying attention.

After a while, he put me down and placed a porcelain teacup in my hands. Inside was a clear, light green tea. I smiled up at him. I tried some of the tea but it was too bitter!

"Do you have sugar?" I asked. He dropped a sugar cube into my cup, though I'm not sure where it came from. He probably made it appear out of nowhere.

"Go back to your room." He said. But, I don't have a room here.

"Room?" I asked.

"It's a nicer way of saying prison." He explained, already grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall.

"Snowy?" I asked. He didn't respond. I tried to remember the name he gave me.

"D-du-li-anne?" I recite, trying to get the name. He smiled.

"Snowy is fine." He replied. I grinned.

"Yay!" I yelped. "So, um, Snowy. When can I go home?" Snowy stopped walking.

"This is your home from now on," he said. "Your grandfather sold you to us for his own life. You aren't leaving here." I started crying and I tore my hand out of his and ran down the rest of the way to my prison. As soon as I was inside, the door swung shut, locking me in again.

Julian appeared on the other side of the bars and said, "Be sure to record your day in the journal I gave you. Today is February 21, 2016, and it's a Saturday." Then he vanished, leaving me alone. So I picked the pen from yesterday and the journal and began to write. And done!

Sincerely,

Jenny

 **Question: If someone took you away from your home and suddenly told you that you were never going back, what would you do?**


	3. Day 3

Monday, February 22, 2016

Dear Diary,

I woke up to find Snowy sitting outside the bars of my prison with a notepad and pencil in his hand. He seemed to be focused on drawing something.

"Snowy! What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked up and I saw his pencil slip in his hand, creating a large mark across his paper. I giggled and he looked down at his paper.

Then a fire appeared in his hand, burning the paper into ashes. The room shook and the walls threatened to collapse. I wasn't sure why Snowy was so mad all of a sudden.

"Snowy?" I asked, worried. The room just shook more and the ground began to freeze. Snowy's blue eyes stared at the ashes of his drawing as ice began to coat the ground. Wind began to blow really hard and the sound of thunder filled my ears. The cage that I was in dissapeared and was replaced with a black void.

"My name is Julian!" I heard Snowy roar. I didn't know why he was so upset about the name. Yesterday he said I could call him that. I wondered if that picture he was drawing had anything to do with it.

"Umm… Julian?" I said, the name feeling weird on my tongue. I liked Snowy more.

All of a sudden, the storm calmed down and I found myself back in the prison with Julian nowhere in sight. The door didn't open and he didn't come back. Then I got bored and wrote this. Okay, I'm going to sleep now.

Sincerely,

Jenny

 **Question: If you were drawing something and it looks perfect, then just before you finish, you mess up, how would you react?**


End file.
